The Guardian
The Guardian & The Strike Sword is the 55th Tomas 10 episode. Plot The Guardian & The Strike Sword It was a great sunny day. The three of us were in the park playing a game of soccer. Suddenly, a blue spiraling portal opened and a runaway, high tech train shot right out. "Is it me, or are we always in the wrong place at the right time?" I asked. Ahead of the train landed an alien wearing a helmet mask and suit (the Guardian). He pulled out a sword handle, and the blade popped right out. "Guardian Strike Sword attack!" he said. Then, a light blue laser fired out of the blade and hit the train. However, it was not nearly enough to slow down the train. Next, the alien stuck the sword in the ground. "Guardian Strike Sword defend." he said and forcefield surrounded him. I could tell he was going to stop the train by having it crash into his forcefield. He may turn out fine, but the impact on the train would kill hundreds of lives. "No!" I called out. I ran straight for the forcefield and transformed into Icepick. I ran up and blasted my ice to create ice railroad tracks. I had them pass over the forcefield and continue on. "What have you done?" the alien asked. "Your little stunt could have killed hundreds of lives." I stated. "Your little stunt will kill hundreds of lives." he said pointing to the train. I turned around saw the train heading for the the buildings. "Uh oh." I said. Then I released my ice powers and created a white smokescreen around me. Two sends later, I flew out on my flying glacier. I flew over to the train and used my ice powers to create more tracks. Once the train was on, I lifted it up. I flew under and used my ice powers to carry the train over me. I steered it around some buildings trying to avoid them. "I need to get away from bystanders." I said. I lead the train to an open field and noticed my flying glacier was running out of ice. I started setting it down, and ran out of ice. I smashed into pieces, but managed to safely lower the train. I regenerated my body, and saw Fer and Santi driving after it in the RV. I blasted the ground with ice and was pushed forward. Next, I managed to recreate my flying glacier and continued after the train. I soon caught up and flew all the way to the front of the train. I hopped of my flying glacier and stood on the roof of the train. "Let's see if I can stop this thing." I said, then I blasted ice ahead of me and grew into a large wall of ice. The train smashed through the wall like it wasn't even there. "Ok, let's see if I can instal some brakes." I said. I crouched down and blasted ice and I had it make it's way down the side the train and freeze the wheels. But the wheels smashed through the ice as soon as it touched, it was no use. Suddenly, another blue spiraling portal opened up ahead. "What is that?" I wondered. I blasted ice at it to try and close it, but it had no effect. The ice just got sucked into it. The train was getting closer. We were about to go in, when the alien yelled "Look out!" and tackled me off the train. The train went in the portal, and as soon as the end entered, the portal vanished. Hey! What was that for? Look I don't know how you get things done but my..." I started but then realized something. "Wait a minute, I remember you. You're that alien that helped me get off Inspector #10's ship a few weeks ago." I said. "Nice to see you too, Shapeshifter." he said. Then, my watch started beeping. "Who are you?" I asked then turned back to normal. "I am The Guardian. A nobel warrior and protector of the galaxy." he said. "I have trained and m astered every form of martial arts, taught hundreds of survival skills and techniques, learned the proper use and function of every weapon in the galaxy, gained several fighting instincts." he stated. "My one, and only, weapon of choice is The Guardian Strike Sword, given to my by the previous Guardian." he said pulling it out and showing it to me. Suddenly, he was blasted by laser, which he seemed to have Barely felt. "Back off!" Fer said. "At ease soldier, I'm on your side." he replied. "He's lying." Santi stated then charged at him with his hockey stick. He swung it around, but was caught by The Guardian. Santi tried pulling it away from him, but he wouldn't budge, his arm didn't even show resistance. After a few seconds of hopelessly trying tom take back his hockey stick, The Guardian took it away with ease. "You do know your weapon is nothing more than a wooden stick." he said. Then Fer blasted him with his laser again. "Yeah, but my weapon is much more than that." he said firing. "Guys stop. He's the alien that saved me from Inspector #10." I said. The two of them suddenly calmed down. "Can you tell us what's going on with that train?" I asked him. "That is an intergalactic transport train. It was designed to transport items from planet to planet. It contains a wormhole generator that allows it to arrive at it's destination in seconds." he explained. "A few days ago, someone knocked the train off it's corse. Apparently, because they never thought it this would happen, or they didn't think anyone would be stupid enough to that, the train went out of control. I've been chasing it ever since." he said. "What happened to the person who set it off course?" Fer asked. "No one has seen him since." he replied. "Hey, we could help you stop this train, and help find the guy who did it." I said. "Well my previous attempts have been unsuccessful, and with only seconds before it vanishes it is difficult to do alone. Very well." he said. "I can pinpoint the next exact co-ordinance of the train. If my calculations are correct, we should see it back on earth in one hour, in Florida." he said. "Florida? But we're in Arizona. We'll never make it to Florida in one hour." Fer stated. The Guardian turned and looked at me. "I trust you have a Teleportarian." he said. "The only part of that word I understood was teleport, and I've got Teleportal for that." I said, then transformed into Teleportal. "Give me the exact co-ordinance and I'll get us there." I said activating my Global Positioning. I teleported us to a grassy mountain terrain, where the train would arrive in an hour. In the meantime, we spent the time learning about The Guardian and he told us a few stories. Later he asked about us. We told him about what we've been through, and told him a few stories, such as: Inspector #10, Paradox, Going Underground, Stop the World, I Wanna get Off!, and Nuclear Disaster. Soon after, we got ready for the wormhole to open. When it opened, we chased after it. The Guardian and I rode on our hover boards, while Fer and Santi rode in the RV. "Looks like our train is just in time." I said. "Let's catch our ride." The Guardian said. Once we caught up, The Guardian, Santi, and I jumped on board. Fer continued driving alongside it on the right hand side. "We have to work fast and stop this train before before the wormhole closes again." I said. "Santi and I will check the cars. You go up front." The Guardian said. Then we opened the back door and went in. Meanwhile, an a short alien rode up on the left hand side of the train. He was a grey skinned alien with a long mustache that stretched way past his face. He was dressed in biker clothes and was riding on a hover cycle. "No one steals the train I'm stealing." he said. Meanwhile, Santi and The Guardian were in the middle car. "Look for a chord. Every train has an emergency stop chord." Santi said. They walked around the car looking for one. "Here we go." Santi said spotting it. He was about to pull it, when the side of the train door slid open. "Now I've got you right where I want you." the short alien said aiming his high tech laser pistol gun. "Say adios to Florida, and say hello to Optuchucis Sam." he said then pulled out a second blaster and blasted at Santi. Santi desperately dodged the blasts nervously. "Hold still you pesky little..." he said jumping on board the train. But The Guardian slammed the door in his face, and Sam fell off. "Sorry, but you have to be this tall to ride the train." he said. "Oh, thanks for the save Guardman." Santi said. Meanwhile, I arrived at the top of the first train car, as XLR8, and wondered how I could stop it. Sam was behind me climbing up. When he got to the top, he saw me and smiled. He crept a few steps closer and pulled out a laser shotgun. "Aha! I gotcha!" he yelled and blasted the laser. Then Sam noticed I wasn't there. "What? There's no way that kid could have got away." he said. "Are you sure he didn't slip away, cause he is very fast. He could slip away faster than you could slip away." I said. He wondered where that voice came from. He turned around and saw XLR8 standing behind him. "Hey, you look familiar." he said. "Say sianara lizard lips." he said aiming his laser again. But, I quickly ran up, stole his gun, and threw it to the side of the train. Next, I jump kicked. The Guardian showed up just in time and kicked him off the train. "Nice assist." I said. "Thanks, but we don't have much time. Keep your eye out for anything that looks like a brake." he replied and we entered the engine room. Meanwhile, Santi was still looking in one of the cars when the train door slid open. He ducked behind a box and peaked to see who it was. "So how come I'm the only one taking the heat? And where's that treasure you mentioned?" Sam asked. "All in due time Sam." he heard another voice say. It was Inspector #10! "First, The Guardian's sword, then I'll take care of the kid." he said. "That'll never work!" Santi said. "They know you're a bad guy, they're not just going to give it to you." he stated. "Not unless I trick them." he replied. "I don't think so, I'm going to tell Tomas right now." he said. "I can't let you do that." Inspector #10 replied. Then two lasers popped. He blasted the overhead compartments. "Ha! You missed." Santi said. "Did I?" he asked. Then the compartment opened and more items fell on top of him. "Ok, you got me." Santi said. Next, they exited the car, and Sam blasted the door handle, so he couldn't get out. Meanwhile, The Guardian and I were in the control room. "This isn't looking good." I said. "We gotta go, we have only seconds before the wormhole closes again." I said then the two of us jumped out. Inspector #10 and Sam jumped out the back. "I'm sure our secret will be kept long enough." Inspector #10 said. We were flying away on our boards, then I remembered something. "Santi! Did he make it out?" I asked. "I didn't see him." The Guardian replied. "We have to go back for him." I said. "It's too late, he's already entered the wormhole." The Guardian said as we watched the train enter the wormhole and disappear. "He could be anywhere." Meanwhile, off in deep space, Santi was panicking. "I'm doomed, doomed. Stuck to rot in a wormhole like, like...worms. I gotta find something to eat, I could be stuck here for a while." Later, Santi had checked all the cars and found nothing. "I can't believe it, dozens of cars and nothing to eat, and no treasure. Just a ton of robot junk." Meanwhile, The Guardian and I arrived at a parking lot. "According to my tracker, another wormhole should open up here in just a few moments." The Guardian said. Behind us, Sam got on top of a car and was carrying a high tech laser grenade launcher. "Prepare for a good old fashioned laser tag." he said and blasted at us. We dodged and ran behind some cars. "Get back here!" he yelled and jumped on top of a car near us. The Guardian pulled out his sword, and I transformed into Spykeback. Just then Inspector #10 came out of nowhere and started attacking me. He was blasting me with laser and electrifying me. The Guardian tried to help, but Sam started blasting at him. He used his sword to defend against the blasts. So then, Sam tried blasting me. "Guardian Strike Sword protect!" he yelled. Then, a green beam shot out of the sword and created a forcefield around me. "Gotcha!" Sam said then blasted The Guardian. Unable to use the sword, he was knocked down. His wormhole tracker was also destroyed. Inspector #10 saw his chance, flew over, and snatched his sword. "Finally. I've been waiting a long time for this." he said. "I can't believe he fell for that, he's even dumber than me. Wait that didn't come out right." Sam said. I quickly ran over and tried to attack him, but he shocked me with green electricity from the sword. Sam kept laughing, then he heard a train whistle. "Huh. Uh oh."he said turning around. Two seconds later, he was rammed by the train "I'd love to stay and chat, but as you can see, I have a train to catch." Inspector #10 said. Then, he flew after the train. The train was about to reenter the wormhole. Santi then jumped out and crashed into Inspector #10. Then the train entered the wormhole, and he missed it. Santi ran over to us and said. "Guys, whatever you do, don't give up your sword, it's a trap!" Then he noticed it was missing. "By the way, where is the sword?" "Thanks fellas." Inspector #10 called out. "Now I have everything I need." he said then flew away. Later, we had captured Sam in a small tainted glass jail cell (provided by The Guardian). He was banging on the glass shouting "Let me out! I said, let me out! There hasn't been a jail built that can hold me!" Meanwhile, the four of us were standing close by. "Guardian, I don't know what to say. I feel like losing the sword was my fault." I said. It's not entirely your fault. We both fell for the trap." he said. "So what's the deal with The Inspector?" Fer asked. "Before becoming a weapon master, Inspector #10 was a powerful general determined to lead the greatest army in history. But, after denied to command his empire, he and his robot army where nowhere to be found." The Guardian replied. "So after all that, Inspector #10 came across the whole galaxy just to find some treasure?" Fer asked. "Well the joke's on him. I checked that train from top to bottom and there is no treasure. The cars are filled with nothing but broken down robots." Santi stated. "That's it. It was his army he was seeking. His army of robots." The Guardian said. "So why did he take your sword?" I asked. "That sword was created by the most intelligent Galvan (Grey Matter's species) in the galaxy. It belongs to the greatest of all warriors. It holds powers you cannot imagine." he stated. "Why didn't you tell us this before?" I asked. "To much power, used to soon, can cause as much harm as good. It will come to you when you are ready. Just like your watch." he replied. "Inspector #10 knows more about the sword than anyone, other than me and the creator. We must find him." "Without your tracking device, how are we Inspector #10?" I asked. "Inspector #10 is probably mapped where the wormholes will appear. All we have to do is follow the one person who knows how to find him." The Guardian replied hinting at Sam, who was pacing and trying to find a way to escape. "Won't he be suspicious if we just let him out?" I asked. "Desperate times, call for desperate measures." he replied. Sam was still pacing and trying to escape. "There's got to be someway out of this rathole." he said. Then, when he wasn't looking, we dropped in a high powered jackhammer. "Aha!" hesaid when he noticed it. "Sometimes I'm so smart I scare even me." he said and used it to dig underground. "It worked." Santi said. However, Sam came back up two feet away. "Free at last! Free at last! Sammy is free at last. Hey this place looks familiar." he said then realized he was still in the cage and got angry with himself. We looked at him with a "are you kidding me?" face. That night, we waited until he was asleep, then we snuck in and carried him out. We left him by the sidewalk and quietly crept away. About a minute later, a car horn woke him up and he realized he had "escaped". "Like I said, there hasn't been a jail built that can hold Sam." he said victoriously. The next day, Inspector #10 was standing at an old train station. "My tracker says I'm due for another wormhole right about now." he said. Then he saw Sam run up to him. "How did you get here?" he asked. "Well I used my wits and escaped those idiot losers." he replied laughing. "I see, they let the fool escape so he'd lead them to me." Inspector #10 said to himself. Then, the wormhole opened and the train came out. "No matter, they can't stop me now anyway." "You might as well give up Inspector, cause it's all over!" I called to him. The Guardian and I were hiding in an empty freight car. Then Fer and Santi snuck up on him from behind and held him. "We got you." Santi said. "Really? Guardian Strike Sword!" Inspector #10 yelled. Suddenly, the Strike Sword glowed green, released a green energy, grabbed Fer and Santi, then threw them at us. "Guardian Strike Sword rise." he said, then the Strike Sword covered him in the green energy and carried him into the train "Ha ha ha! We sure showed them, huh?" Sam said climbing on board. "Hey, I think your shoe is untied." Inspector #10 said. "Oh, well thanks 10." Sam said bending over. Then, Inspector #10 kicked him off the train. Meanwhile, I got up and jumped on my hover board. "Tomas, what are you doing?" The Guardian asked. "I lost your sword, so it's my job to get it back." I said then flew after the train. I managed to catch up to it, then hopped on board. I went inside a room filled with still robots. Suddenly, I was jump kicked from behind. "Hey Inspector, is this how you treat your friends?" I asked. "I have no friends, only victims." he replied. Then, I transformed into Common Cold. "Very nice. Maybe you should consider a career as special effects worker where you might have a future." he said, then pulled out the Guardian Strike Sword. "Once I awaken my army of robots, I will conquer all who stand in my way." he stated. Then, he used the sword to activate all the robots in the room. "I'd like you to meet a few of my associates, the greatest army in the galaxy." he said. "Wow, nice robot army, you must save a fortune on uniforms." I said sarcastically. "If you'll excuse me, I have a galaxy to conquer." he said walking out. "Rip him to pieces." he ordered just before he left. Then, all the robots were alert. They all aimed their lasers and tried blasting me. I dodged as much as I could, then I stood in the center of them all. They all blasted their laser, and I evaporated, causing the robots to destroy each other and create a huge explosion. Meanwhile, Inspector #10 was trying to drive the train. I saw him steering and I also noticed the (thing that hold the train cars together). I jumped onto it and tried to release it, so the rest of the train wouldn't follow him. Unfortunately, it was harder than it looked. It was stuck. Inspector #10 noticed me and stopped what he was doing. He turned around and fired one of his lasers at me. "I never thought the great Inspector #10 would hide behind a sword." I said getting up. "Soon I will achieve my goal of intergalactic greatness and reign supreme across the galaxy!" he stated. "Oh, yeah. Sort of like the chicken and the egg thing. So which is it, are you an egg or a chicken?" I asked. That got him angry and he used the swords powers to blast a powerful laser at me. I was in pain, getting weaker and weaker. I did the only thing I could do, I blasted my disease ray and countered his laser. My disease ray managed to overpower him and knocked the Strike Sword int the air. "No!" the Inspector called out. Then, I tackled him down. He pushed me off and threw three punches at me. I managed to dodge o e but not the others. Next, I threw a mud ball at his face mask so he couldn't see. I karate kicked him, then threw three punches at him. He managed to stay up then roundhouse kicked me into the steering wheel. "Guardian Strike Sword come to me." he said. "I don't think so." I said tackling him again. Then I kicked him back. He tried slamming me, but I ducked. Next, I pushed him behind me and sticky sneezed him to the controls. "Ha!" I said. Unfortunately, he used his energy saw to escape. "Oh," He got up, grabbed me, and shoved me against the side of the train. "It's all over Tomas. "Can't say it's been a pleasure, Inspector." I said putting my feet on his chest. "Cause it hasn't." I said then pushed and he knocked his head against a steel cabinet and he got knocked out. Unfortunately, I was reverted back to normal. Next, I jumped up on the ladder and stuck my hand out at the Strike Sword and I remembered The Guardian's words: "Great power will come to you when you're ready." Suddenly, the Strike Sword came closer and soon was in my hand. Inspector #10 was getting up. "Ok Guardian Strike Sword, slice!" I said then slashed at the (thing that hold the train cars together) and it sliced right through with ease. The front of the train and the Inspector #10 passed through the wormhole. Me and the rest of the train soon stopped. "Hey, it works." I said gladly. Later that day, we were in the RV. "Excellent work Tomas. Not only did you recover my sword, but you've also proven yourself worthy to becoming a Guardian of the Universe." The Guardian congratulated. "Thanks. Hey do you think I could borrow it for a few weeks?" I asked. "Don't push your luck." he replied. "Well, I better get going. We'll meet again, my friend." he said then teleported away. "Looking forward to it." I said. "Until next time." The End Characters *Tomas Maggi *Fer Maggi *Santi Diaz *The Guardian Villians *Inpsector #10 *Optuchucis Sam Aliens used *Icepick *XLR8 *Spykeback *Common Cold Category:Episodes Category:Tomas 10 Episodes